Story Ideas: Miraculous Edition
by Greekgeek2015
Summary: Cross post from my AO3 account. These are a bunch of story ideas for Miraculpus Ladybug free for anyone to use. Please tell me if you want to write a story because I want to read them.
1. Chapter 1

Title) The New Guardian

Summary) Marinette walked by a closed massage place. On the door was a picture of an old man, it said he was called by Master Fu. It also said he had just passed away.

Story) takes place before Hawkmoth starts to send Akumas. Master Fu dies and someone needs to be the new guardian of the Miraculouses. Wayzz was left in charge of finding the new guardian, which he chooses Marinette. Marinette has to make sure no one finds out about the Kwamis, which is not hard since they're always in the box, and if the need arises, give the Miraculouses to people to protect the city. All the Miraculouses are there besides the Peacock and Butterfly, which yall know where they are. When HawkMoth starts attacking Marinette needs to give out the Miraculouses. She choose Tikki, like how Master Fu had Wayzz, for her to become Ladybug. She choose Adrien, who she hasn't met yet, for Plagg. Over time, Marinette gives out all the Miraculouses and they soon defeat Hawkmoth. They get the Butterfly Miraculous back, but the Peacock is still missing.

Title) The Painter and the Breakdancer

Summary) A guy in a black and green jacket walked up to a girl, who was wearing ladybug themed outfit.

"Hello, Princess," the guy purred.

The girl rolled her eyes at the boy while she spray painted on a wall, "what do you want"- she looked at his costume-"kitty?"

"How about a dance?"

Story) this is a mix of the breakdancer AU and another AU I saw of Chat Noir being a graffiti artist.

Chat Noir is a breakdancer at a hidden club and is the top, but is secretly Adrien Agreste, a boy who is the top in his ballet class.

Ladybug is a graffiti artist who paints on whatever she sees, sometimes she gets paid to do in certain places. She is secretly Marinette I-can't-spell-her-name, an amazing design student and painter.

One day, Ladybug got in contact with the club Chat dances at and she's paid to do a mural of the best dancers on the side of the wall. Chat sees her, falls in love, and asks her to a dance. I'm the club, she out dances him, much to everyone's surprise, and leaves in a hurry. She comes back to finish the mural, but now everyone wants her to dance. Her and Chat make a deal, if she dances, he has to learn how to do graffiti art. Continue the story.

Title) Copy, Paste, and a Little Out of Place

Summary) "Tikki!" Marinette screams looking through her stuff.

She couldn't find her kwami, but after a while she saw a black one.

Story) Somehow, Tikki and Plagg switch up one day and Adrien and Marinette have to fight as Black Beetle and Lady Chat until they get their kwamis back.

Also, the Miraculouses don't change, but the Plagg goes into the earrings, making Marinette a red car theme, and Tikki goes into the black ring, making Adrien a black beetle. Plus, Adrien has Ladybug's power, lucky charm, and Marinette has Chat's, Cataclysm.

Title) Painting a New Path

Summary) "You ready, red?" A blonde girl asked a boy in red.

"After you, my lady," the boy gestured to the blank canvas, or a wall.

The girl in green and black walked up to wall and started to spray paint.

Story) Graffitit Artist AU. Marinette and Adrien's children get into graffifi. Hugo is a huge fan of Ladybug's old work, as shown in the Ladyblog, a fan website for her art, and he dresses kinda like her and goes by the same name.

Emma loves Chat Noir's work for it being more chaotic. She dresses up in a black and green outfit like her hero, but her name is Lady Noir.

Some people call them idiots or vandals, others the new Ladybug and Chat Noir, and others, they're known as copycats. Hugo and Emma don't care, they just love doing it.

Also, they don't know what each other are doing. The don't know their sibling is painting right beside them.

The story follows as they try to do bigger and better things than the original. Write the story as they try to follow their own path.

Title) Just My Luck

Summary) Marinette is having an awful day, until a mysterious pin is put in her bag. The pin is a four leaf clover, something for good luck.

But with Marinette's luck, that pin was a Miraculous. But what do you do when you have two Miraculous?

Story) Marinette already has the ladybug miraculous, but she's giving the clover miraculous. With it, she can change into Clover Luck (or you can think of a better name), a superhero decked out in different shades of green, the hair having two small braid with clovers woven in, San her power being Horse shoe, gives luck to the person you throw it at. This only happens when she's not wearing the Ladybug earrings.

Marinette doesn't know what to do, the Kwami for the clover, Lucky, won't take no for an answer. Lucky says she's given to people who have awful luck and only leaves when it goes away.

Now, Marinette becomes a mix of both Lucky and Tikki when transforming- a red suit with green stripes that wrap along the limbs, the mask is green with red spots, the hair is two big braids with red and green worn into them, at her hip a belt of horse shoes and her yo yo, and her secret power is still lucky charm, but once defeated an akuma, Hawkmoth can't make another Akuma for a week. She how by Lady Luck during this time. Also, Lucky, of course, eats clovers and lucky charms cereal.

Slowly, Marinette gets rid of the sources of bad luck. She finally gets Chloe to stop bullying her, she stops stuttering, and she becomes less clumsy.

The story ends with Lucky saying goodbye to Marinette and looking for another unlucky person. That person happens to be Adrien!

Title) My Fat Luck

Summary) Adrien had an unhappy life- his mom dead, his father controlling, and other small things-, but he wouldn't consider himself unlucky.

He views aren't shared with a Kwami named Lucky.

Story) sequel to Just My Luck. Lucky goes to Adrien to fix his bad luck.

Adrien, with Chats ring, turns into Bad Luck- all black with green clovers climbing the legs and arms, the mask balck with hints of green, the inside of the ears are green, and the horse shoes by his hip. The Lucky powers let him, after using cataclysm, have two more minutes until he detransforms.

Basically the same story as Just My Luck- he fixes his bad luck. Tells his father what he thinks, gets Chloe to back off, and finally gets the courage to tell Ladybug how he feels.

He asks Ladybug on a date, lucky him, she said yes. Ladybug falls for Chat and they start dating.

The story ends with Lucky saying goodbye again and finding the next unlucky person-

Lucky: Wait, who are you? *a darkness surrounds Lucky*

A dark voice: I am Hawkmoth!

Title) Lucky Me (or it could be Lucked Out)

Summary) Hawkmoth now controls the kwami of luck. It's no Ladybug or Chat Noir, but this will have to do.

After all, Lucky is for the unlucky, and who is more unlucky that Hawkmoth?

Story) Sequel to My Fat Luck. Lucky is drawn to where Hawkmoth was, sensing unluckiness. Sadly, Hawkmoth captures her and Lucky had to comply, since Hawkmoth is unlucky in winning and he has her miraculous.

Hawkmoth turns into Karma- purple suit with green points on the legs and arms, the mask is a light green, and in his grip he has horse shoes that are sharp at the end and his cane. The lucky powers let's him sometimes create two akumas at once.

Hawkmoth sends more and more powerful Akuma's. Tikki and Plagg can sence Lucky in trouble, so Ladybug and Chat Noir work hard to find Hawkmoth.

One day, an akuma gets the better of Ladybug, he luck running out, the akuma gets her miraculous. This was done alone in a building, Marinette managed to hind when Chat found her, so they don't know who each other are still, Chat just knows she lost her Miraculous. This lets Lucky escape Hawkmoth, since he did the thing he was unlucky at.

Lucky flies to Marinette and let's her become Clover Luck to fight Hawkmoth with the Ladybug Miraculous now.

Chat and Luck find where Hawkmoth is. They fight him, they win by Clover Luck throwing all of her horse shoes at once at Chat.

But even all the luck in the world couldn't completely defeat Hawknoth. They got the Ladybug earrings back, but Hawkmoth managed to escape.

Chat and Ladybug reveal themselves, they start dating each other in real life as well in superhero life, and they say goodby to Lucky, who decides she's going to America, not wanting to stay in Paris after this.

Title) Friends on the Other Side

Summary) Who wielded the black cat and the ladybug Miraculous before Adrien and Marinette? Felix and Bridgette gave up their Miraculouses when their problems were over. Now their home is in trouble again and they're looking for an old friend to help them save it!

Story) before Marinette and Adrien, Bridgette and Felix protected Japan with the help of Jade Turtle. Jade Turtle, when their problems were over, took the Miraculouses and moved to Paris. Now, a new threat is happening at their home and they are looking for Jade Turtle is Paris, who is Master Fu. They run into the new Ladybug and Chat Noir and ask them for their help. Ladybug tells them she knows who Jade Turtle is and they all go to Master Fu's. He tells them he is too old to fight anymore, so he lets Felix and Bridgette borrow the fox and the bee Miraculous. They go to Japan, after having reveal themselevs (cue Marinette freaking out over Adrien) and fix the problem.

Title) Out-Foxed

Summary) What if Marinette was on time to school on the first day? What Alya was the one at the bakery buying something and ran into Master Fu? What if everything went wrong?

The thing is, the world has weird ways for fixing its mistakes.

Story) Alya got the ladybug Miraculous. She loves being the hero, but she feels something is wrong about her being Ladybug. After a while of her fighting with Chat Noir, who was still Adrien, who also felt something was wrong even though he liked his partner, Master Fu decided to give out another Miraculous. He choose Marinette, since she hasn't been akumatized yet, for the fox Miraculous. Both her and her kwami feel something off about all this and when she starts fighting with the other heroes she feels a pull towards the Ladybug Miraculous and Alya feels a pull towards the fox Miraculous. They go to Master Fu and explain how they feel weird about their Miraculouses and he tells them to switch. They reveal themselves to each other and they laugh at their best friend being a hero and switch Miraculouses. Everyone feels better now that the heroes are the correct heroes.

Title) Truer Lies

Summary) Lila lied about being Volpina.

She didn't expect her lie to come true.

Story) I've always seen stories about how Alya or Nathaniel get the fox miraculous, but not once for Lila. Master Fu decides Lila was be the perfect candidate for the fox miraculous and he wants her redeemed. Lila transforms, but this time her suit is different and her flute looks different. Ladybug and Chat Noir recognize her and she tries to prove herself over time. None of Paris recognizes her.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Through the Ages

Summary: Throughout the ages there have been many Ladybugs and Chat Noirs- Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Amazon, Pirate, and Medieval to name a few. Are you ready to meet them?

Story: an akuma causes multiple past versions of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs to appear. He disappears and present day Ladybug and Chat Noir have to deal with them and they learn about the history of the heroes.


	3. Chapter 3

Title) Welcome to the PE Games!

Summary) Marinette's class is doing their annual PE Games, a Hunger Games like event where they play multiple sports/games to see who's the best. Usually, Marinette is rubbish, but this year, she has luck on her side.

Story) Marinette's class is doing PE games and its like a tournament and they see who's the best in the class. Weirdly, Marinette, Adrien, Kim, and Alex are the ones left. Kim and Alex lose and then it's just Marinette and Adrien to everyone's surprise. They play a final game and they recognize their partners.

Title) The Lady of the Night

Summary) Paris is protected, but by whom? No one knows.

Some say it's a ghost! Others say a demon. But all can agree, no one has ever seen the Lady of the Night.

Story) Marinette is a famous fashion designer, but when her parents goes missing, she's determined to find them. She becomes the Lady of the Night as people dubbed her. She goes throughout Paris and catching bad guys, interrogating them and then knocking them out so badly they can't remember. Adrien, a model who works for Marinette hears about the mysterious lady and accidentally sees her one night. Continue the story. Also, this is kinda like a batman AU, in the future and kwamis don't exist.

Title) The Cat Who's Lucky

Summary) The black cat and ladybug are supposed to work together, right?

But it seems now it's too dangerous to do it as two.

Story) Marinette gets both the ladybug and black cat miraculous. She becomes a combination of the two when transformed (except when she uses a power Ex. Lucky charm, once her five minutes run out she just wears her black cat suit until that runs out). She fights the akumas alone but starts to feel like something is missing and something is too much. Sometime, she realizes that ladybug and the black cat need to be partners and she gives Plagg (with his acceptance) to Adrien.


End file.
